Ways to annoy an Uchiha
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: I hope you like this story. It has the Uchihas in it & an OC tossed in there as well. Other characters will probably be in there, but will be with the OC to annoy an Uchiha or help the Uchiha. Rated T just in case. My OC annoys all Uchihas! Enjoy!
1. Fangirls!

**I thought of stories and couldn't think of one that I should do. So then I thought, hey, how about I write a story that has Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara/Tobi in it. And I decided to toss an Oc in there and then I thought of a story that annoys all the Uchihas together. Then this story is put together and now I'm gonna write it so you can read and review.**

**Yachiru Hatake: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story and my OC.**

**Mina: yeah! I get to annoy Uchihas!**

**Yachiru Hatake: Her name is Mina Mizu and she'll be the dare devil to annoy powerful Uchihas. Ready Mina?**

**Mina: always*grins***

**Yachiru Hatake: Okay, here we go**

**First chapter is about Mina with Naruto and Sasuke **

"Oh Sasuke!"

Silence was filled in the air as a purple-hair blue-eyed girl was walking the street of Konoha. There was a crowd of people in front of her, but no Sasuke.

"Now where did he run off to?" She whispers to herself.

"Is he there?" She questions as she looks under a rock. "Nope, guess he's not here."

'_I'm gonna teach that Uchiha a lesson for ditching me in the woods'_

_**Somewhere with Sasuke…**_

"Achoo!" Sasuke rubs his nose. _'Someone must be talking about me; it must be those stupid fan girls.'_

_**Somewhere with the fan girls….**_

"ACHOO!" "ACHOO!" "ACHOO!" _"Someone must be talking about us, I hope it was Sasuke!" _All the fan girls thought as they were looking for him.

_**Back with Mina….**_

'_Plan: "Annoy an Uchiha" is now in session. Now all I need is a group a fan girls and put Sasuke on the target ring I just drew and everything will go all according to my genius plan. Mwahaha!'_

If anyone ever walked by, they would think that a small child had drawn a crooked, unclosed target ring. That's how bad she can draw.

_**With Sasuke…..**_

"Achoo!" _'Damn those fan girls just won't quit! And I've got a feeling that Mina is up to something and it involves me.' _Sasuke thought as he went to get a tomato out of the fridge.

_**With fan girls….**_

"ACHOO!" "ACHOO!" "ACHOO!" _'I've got a feeling that something good is going to happen.' _They all thought happily and still searching for Sasuke.

_**Back with evil Mina Mizu…..**_

"Oh fan girls! Here kitty kitty!" Mina shouts out and puts catnip on the ground hoping a fan girl will come for it.

Then Naruto walks by and sees Mina looking around and has catnip on the ground and in front of her.

"Hey Mina!" Naruto shouts with a smile and comes jogging towards where she's standing.

Mina turns to see Naruto and couldn't help but let a grin slip on her face.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto comes up to 2 ft away from Mina.

"Do you have a cat or something because I can see that you have catnip!"

"Nope. This is a trap for fan girls of Sasuke."

"Oh. Well, I don't think a fan girl will fall for that Mina, they aren't cats." Naruto says as he sweat drops at his best friend's knowledge.

"Of course they are cats silly, they scratch me all the time when I'm with their Sasuke." She says with a 'Duh' look on her face.

"*sweat drop* Sasuke isn't an item."

"Yes he is to those fan girls."

Naruto anime falls and Mina keeps looking around. Naruto then gets back up and waits for a fan girl.

_**Two hours later….**_

"Are you a fan girl?" Mina says as she picks up an adorable kitten that meows happily at her and licks her hand.

"Uh Mina, that's a kitten, not a fan girl." Naruto says as he points at the kitten and doesn't dare to go towards the kitten, remembering his past with cats.

"You're right Naruto."

"See I to-."

"This fan girl is way too cute to be one of Sasuke's and those evil creatures that we call Sasuke' fan club! I think I'll keep her and save her for later against Sasuke."

"That's not what I me-."*sweat drops*

"You're so cute! I think I'll name you Yuna!" She says with a big grin as she holds the oreo kitten up in air and the kitten meows happily in agreement. Mina puts the kitten down so she can stand beside her legs.

"Naruto, I don't think catnip will help us catch fan girls." Mina says sadly.

"That's what I was trying to t-Hey wait a minute, I didn't say I was helping you and your so called plans!" Naruto screams out, but he secretly liked helping out in pranks, especially with Mina because she does hers while being funny.

"Of course you're helping, you wouldn't say no to my plans would you?" she says while having an evil glint in her eyes and she looks down at Yuna to see that the little kitten also had an evil glint shining away.

"Who would dare to say no to your pranks." Naruto says while walking behind the now moving trio, which had Yuna and Mina walking into the area of where fan girls are usually at.

"Don't know, but let's go!" And with that said, Mina, Naruto, and Yuna, all run down towards their destination.

_**In the secret not so secret, sacred Sasuke worshiping area….**_

"Fan girls!"

All the fan girls sit down at the 'Sasuke presidents' fan club fan girls.

"Yes mistress Sakura and Ino." Says all the fan girls in a robotic controlled way.

"For years of planning and putting together ways of getting Sasuke." Sakura says first.

"All our plans have failed because of one source." This time Ino said.

"That witch Mina Mizu has spoiled all our plans!" Shouts both Ino and Sakura.

"Yeah!" "She ruined everything!" "We wanted Sasuke, but she had to get in the way!" Shouted all the complaining crowds of fan girls.

"Silence!" Shouted both of the presidents.

Everyone quieted down.

Sakura: "But we have a new plan."

Ino: "And that plan is to get rid of her once and for all."

"Are you ready fan girls!" Both of them shouted

"Of Course!"

"The planned death of Mina Mizu!"

"Yeah!" "Fantastic!" "I love this plan!"

_**With Naruto, Mina, and Yuna…**_

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you Mina."

"Naruto, I think the fan girls are talking about me…." Mina whispers as they enter the secret path way that only Mina knew to get to the Sasuke worshiping are without the fan girls knowing that she's here.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Mew!"

"Of course you can come! Come on Yuna!"

"*sweat drops* Really? Do you have to answer that cat?" Naruto whispers harshly as they're going through many tunnels that Mina had created.

"I can speak cat Naruto, remember, on that mission we did with the cat and-."

"Okay! I get it!"

They both quiet down after they hear voices from below. They all crawl over to the source until there's an edge that will let them fall off if they get any closer.

"Damn! That's a lot of fan girls Mina, are you sure that you want that many?" Naruto questions in shock as he looks around and see that there are tons of fan girls sitting down.

"If it gets Sasuke back for what he's done then yes."

'_How did she find about this place anyways?'_ Naruto was about to ask this question, when he heard loud voice quiet down the other fan girl voices.

"Fan girls!"

"Huh? That sounds like…." They both turn to the source and see Ino and Sakura both on a stage.

"Yes mistress Sakura and Ino."

"Ha, they all sound like robots Yuna!" Mina says as her and Yuna snicker at the sight before them.

"Sssshhhh." Naruto says as he puts a finger to his lips and points at the two fan girls.

"For years of planning and putting together ways of getting Sasuke." Sakura says first.

"They've been planning that long, Mina?" Naruto turns to see Mina shake her head yes and then they both turn back to the conversation.

"All our plans have failed because of one source." This time Ino said.

Naruto leans in closer after hearing that.

"That witch Mina Mizu has spoiled all our plans!" Shouts both Ino and Sakura.

Naruto turns shocked at Mina, but she was looking hard at Sakura and Ino. So he turns his head to look back at the fan girls.

"Yeah!" "She ruined everything!" "We wanted Sasuke, but she had to get in the way!" Shouted all the complaining crowds of fan girls.

"Silence!" Shouted both of the presidents.

Sakura: "But we have a new plan."

Ino: "And that plan is to get rid of her once and for all."

'_Get rid of Mina! But how?'_

"Are you ready fan girls!" Both of them shouted

"Of Course!"

"The planned death of Mina Mizu!"

"Yeah!" "Fantastic!" "I love this plan!"

"What!" Naruto says a little loudly and all the fan girls turn to try to find the source, but they couldn't find it and thought maybe the source came from outside away from their hideout.

Mina was glad that she pulled Naruto back before he blew their cover.

"Naruto, you almost blew our cover." Mina hissed in his ear.

"Well sorry for me being concerned about your health." Naruto says with harshness in his voice.

"You don't have to worry Naruto."

"Why?"

"Because they always try to kill me, but their plans always fail. So don't worry, I'm still going to go through with my plan." She says with a courageous smile appearing over her face.

"*blush* I hope you know what you're doing."

"Good, because I need you to transform into me."

"Wha-?"

"Don't 'Wha' me. Just do it, it's a part of my plan."

"Okay!"

Naruto turns into Mina.

"How do I look?" 'Mina' says.

"Like me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Transform into Sasuke Uchiha."

"Better not die or get me killed in this mess."

"Of course." She flashes him a smile and then transforms into Sasuke.

"How do I look?" 'Sasuke' questions.

"Like the teme."

'Sasuke' smirks at that and then starts to tell 'Mina' the plan.

"You're going to get me killed 'Sasuke'." 'Mina' whispers harshly as they both are about to fall into the doom pit of awaiting fan girls.

"No, more like I'm gonna get killed because I'm Sasuke."

"So are you ready Yuna?" 'Mina' questions as they turn to the kitten that has smoke bombs and kunai next to her just in case any one of the two get stuck and need backup. The kitten nods her head yes.

"Okay let's jump for it 'Mina'."

"Okay."

They both jump down and all the fan girls turn to see the two.

"Kyaa! It's Sasuke!" They all shout and were about to run to 'Sasuke', but then they saw 'Mina' and stopped.

"Witch." They all spat with venom.

'Sasuke' nods his head at 'Mina' and 'she' takes that as a sign that the plan is about to go on.

"We heard everything." 'Sasuke says.

"And we know that you're trying to kill me, but what will 'Sasuke' here do if you killed me. Remember that I'm his childhood friend and if you kill me, you just killed a part of Sasuke's past." 'Mina' says boldly to all the fuming fan girls.

Sakura: "Wouldn't Sasuke be happy that you're gone?"

Ino: "You do annoy him a lot after all."

"No I wouldn't be happy. I know she annoys me a lot, but she's my best friend and if you kill her, I'll kill myself since there's nothing left for me to live for. Do you want me to do that?" 'Sasuke' says with a raised eyebrow.

"Noo!" Scream all the fan girls.

Sakura: "She gets in our way with you, Sasuke."

Ino: "We just want to be close to you that's all."

"Then let's make a deal."

All the fan girls lean closer to hear what they both have to say.

"I'll let you be near me, if you promise not to kill Mina."

"And I'll let you be near Sasuke if you promise not plan any more plots."

"Deal!" All the fan girls shout and were about to pounce on 'Sasuke', but he stopped them at the last moment.

"Wait." They all freeze in mid-air.

"Go to the poorly bad drawn circle at 4:00 pm sharp and I'll be in the middle so you have me all to yourselves."

"Okay! See you then, Sasuke.." All the fan girls say with hearts in their eyes.

_**Outside the Sasuke Worshiping area and in Konoha….**_

"Man, who knew being Sasuke would be a death wish for ya."

"You said it Mina, but being you is just as hard, you know, fighting all the fan girls and stuff." Naruto says as they both stuff their faces in ramen.

"Mew." Agrees little Yuna, as she is enjoying her mini bowl of ramen as well.

"What time is it, Naruto?"

"Uh, it's 3:00 pm, why?"

"Because we have to get the real Sasuke to go so that I won't die!" Mina shouts as she runs and picks up Yuna, and runs to Sasuke's house.

"Wait for me Mina!" Naruto was about to run, but the old man grabbed the collar of his shirt and made him sit down.

"Oh no you don't this time Naruto."

"What?"

Just then Kakashi enters the ramen stand.

'_Here's my chance to escape.'_ Naruto thought when he saw Kakashi Sensei enter the ramen stand.

"Hello Naruto, where's Mina, I thought she was with you?"

"Hey Kakashi Sensei, no she just left and now I'm leaving too! Thank you for paying for our food!" Naruto shouts as he flees the ramen stand very fast.

"What?" Kakashi Sensei was about to get up and chase Naruto, but was stopped by the old man.

"It's nice of you to pay for their food, since you are their sensei."

"*sigh* How much?" _'It couldn't be that bad, could it?' _

"That'll be 50,000 ryo."

'_5-50,000 ryo! Those two are always trying to get me broke!' _Kakashi thought as he gave up his money while crying tears of sadness.

_**Naruto, Mina, and Yuna…**_

"Mina! Why'd ya leave me back there to pay for the food!" Naruto cries out as he saw Mina and Yuna leaning against the wall.

"Because Naruto, we have to get Sasuke in that circle remember." Mina says as she starts walking to Sasuke's house.

"Oh yeah…." Naruto say sheepishly as he starts to follow behind.

"Mew." Yuna starts to follow behind the line.

_**At Sasuke's house….**_

Mina, Naruto, and Yuna finally made it to Sasuke's house. They all decided (argued) who should go and get Sasuke since the time is now 3:33 pm.

Yuna and Naruto both voted for Mina who glared at the both of them since Naruto made the excuse that he and Sasuke don't get along, and Yuna had her excuse since she's a kitten and can't talk.

"Fine, but when this ever does fail…you two will be my next victims." She said menacingly as she is already at Sasuke's door.

When she had said that, Naruto and Yuna both coward in fear of the consequences they can receive from the evil girl that they call '_friend_'.

_Knock, knock….._

Mina sighs as she was forced to do this, but when the door opened, her face went all red at the sight before her. Standing in front of her was a shirtless Sasuke, who in return, looked shocked as well as red in the face. But all that went away when he saw her blushing face and he couldn't help but to smirk.

"So you like what you see Mina?" Sasuke said with a hint of amusement.

Mina had to think of an excuse so that Sasuke won't get a little too cocky and he wouldn't think that she likes him (even though she does like him).

"Ah! My eyes! Their burning at the sight before me! Put on a shirt Sasuke! It's rude to be half naked in front of a lady." She as if she herself was a good little lady (even though she wishes she was good).

"*smirk* I know you liked it because you face went all red, but I'll go put on a shirt before you faint at my hotness." Sasuke then invited her in and closed the door. He then went to put a shirt on.

Mina sat on the couch while she waited for Sasuke to return.

'_I wonder how I should get Sasuke in that (messed up) target ring? Maybe I could use an excuse and say that I left something there and was too lazy to get it or say that I saw Itachi there. Yeah, say that Itachi was there! I'm such a genius!' _Mina thought with an idiotic smile/grin on her face.

By the time she thought of that, Sasuke was already out of his room and had a black t-shirt on and sat down next to her.

"Hey, so what do want from me?" Sasuke said, scaring the crap out of Mina that she fell off the couch and hit her head on the table.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Sasuke! Don't scare me like that!"

"Baka." Sasuke said under his breath, but Mina heard it.

"I'm not a baka! You-you t-teme!" Mina said stuttering.

"Anyways, baka, what do you want?"

"I'm not a- oh I wanted you to know that I saw Itachi on this messed up target ring and he told me to tell you that he wants to fight you. Sasuke?" She said while looking at his emotionless face to an angry face that he made a fist with his hand.

Sasuke then ran out the door to look for Itachi and the messed up ring.

'_Sasuke…..Maybe I shouldn't have told you that lie. Now you're going to hate your brother even more when you find out that he was not there. Oh well, it was his fault in the first place.'_

Naruto then entered the room after he saw an angry Sasuke run out the door.

"What'd you do, Mina?" Naruto said, looking at the grin that appeared on Mina's face.

"Nothing, alls I said was 'Itachi was there and he wanted to see you' is that so bad?" Mina said, while trying her hardest at looking innocent, but failed because she doesn't do innocent in her category.

"Mina…..You are such a genius!" Naruto shouts with glee as he and Yuna both hug Mina until she can't breathe.

"N-Naruto…..Y-Yuna….can-can't br-breathe…" Mina said as Naruto and Yuna finally let go.

"He he, sorry Mina, we just got carried away and you know stuff." Naruto said sheepishly as he looked all innocent.

"Awwww! It's alright Naruto! Yuna! I love you both just the same!" Mina shouted as she gave Naruto and Yuna a quick hug.

"So what now Mina?" Naruto questions as they all have nothing to do since the plan has already been accomplished.

"Hmmmm. How about….I treat you both to ramen since you did help me with the plan and it's only fair that you get something in return." Mina said with a small smile set upon her once evil face.

"RAMEN! THANK YOU MINA!" Naruto shouts with glee as he and Yuna both run out the door and towards the ramen stand.

"*sigh* What would I do without you two?" Mina questioned herself as she went out the door ad followed slowly after Naruto and Yuna.

'_Plan: "Annoy an Uchiha" is now complete. Now how about I go and enjoy some ramen with my two helpers. He he, I hope you enjoyed being annoyed with the fan girls Sasuke. It was my present to you.' _Mina thought as she sat down to order her ramen and enjoy the meal with her two best friends.

_**With Sasuke…..**_

'_Where are you Itachi?'_ Sasuke questioned in thought as he was on the target ring that Mina had told him about.

Just then, Sasuke heard a noise and turned around, thinking it was Itachi, and had a smirk on his face, but that smirk soon left when he saw who it really was.

'_Oh Kami no! Mina you dirty little liar! How dare you send these annoying pests here!'_ Sasuke turned to leave, but the crowd of screaming fan girls trapped him and he was dog piled to the ground.

'_I have to get out of here!' _Sasuke screamed in his head as he finally got out of the pile of screaming fan girls and started to run through Konoha. The fan girls wouldn't let him go that easily and chased after him.

As they were running Sasuke passed the ramen stand and saw blonde hair and purple hair laughing and talking while enjoying their ramen.

'_Mina and Naruto? I should've known that they both worked together. Damn it! You two are going to pay when I get out of this situation!' _ He thought as screaming fan girls chase him around the village.

_**Naruto, Yuna, and Mina…**_

"Hey Mina."

"Hmm."

"Wasn't that Sasuke with a crowd of screaming fan girls?"

"Why yes, I do believe so, why?"

" 'Cause he's gonna kill us when he gets out of that annoying situation." Naruto says with an emotionless face.

"Well, when that happens, you know where to hide."

"In your secret hiding place?"

"Bingo." _'Hope you enjoy your day or shall I say night too Sasuke. Yay! I just annoyed an Uchiha!' _And with that thought, Mina and Naruto along with Yuna, enjoyed their ramen even more when they found out that their plan to annoy an Uchiha had worked perfectly.

**Yachiru Hatake: That's all I got for the first part of this story.**

**Mina: Well, I liked it!**

**Yachiru Hatake: That's because you annoyed an Uchiha with his fan girls**

**Mina: Well you could've just made this story shorter and just let me handle the situation with fan girls**

**Yachiru Hatake: Well I was typing and thinking, so of course it was longer! And probably not that good.**

**Mina: Don't say that! Let's just think of the next chap!**

**Yachiru Hatake: Well, I need at least 5 positive reviews to get me going (flames don't count as positive reviews or reviews at all)**

**Mina: Well, people better READ!**

**Yachiru Hatake: And REVIEW!**

**Mina: Reviewers! Please give author ideas of how to annoy Itachi or Madara/Tobi or annoy Sasuke again. Thank you!**


	2. Just plain annoying and something else!

**Yachiru: We're going to be with Madara/Tobi today!**

**Mina: Yay! Finally! Another new chappy!**

**Yachiru: Yep. And thank you Ichigo-soulreaper-lover, gracia198, and Kurina the Imiko for reviewing my story! I luvs you guys!**

**Mina: Me too. Now on with the chappy!**

**Yachiru: Okay! **

"Madara! Oh Madara!" Mina tries to look for him in the Akatsuki hallway, but he was nowhere to be found. "Fine. Be that way. I won't tell you where the people you're looking are hiding at." She was about to turn and leave, but an orange mask gets in her way.

"I knew you were hiding!" "Shhhhh!" He puts a hand over her mouth and looks to see that Hidan was walking towards them. "Hey, Where the fuck is Kakuzu at? I've been looking for him. Pain-sama said we have a mission. And what the fuck are you doing to Mina, Tobi? Is this one of your little games again?"

"Yep! Tobi wanted to tell Mina where his room was at so she can play games with Tobi! And Kakuzu is in his room counting money!" The energetic voice of Tobi shouted as he pointed to where Kakuzu was at.

"Thanks, but don't fuckin try anything stupid or Pain-sama will kill you both." And he walks away into another dark corridor.

"So? You're not Madara?" She tilts her head cutely and Tobi shakes his head at her. "Of course Tobi is you know who! But Tobi can't say that out loud because Tobi is a good boy!" "Oh! Well, let's go to your room then." Tobi nods his head, grabs Mina bridal style and uses scroll from his pocket to send them both into his room.

"So Tobi? Wanna know what kinda info I found on these people?" He glances at Mina and goes to sit down on his bed. "When you're in my room Mina, you shall address me as Madara-sama." "Yes, Madara-sama." "Good. Now tell me what you found."

"Nothing." He stares at her for what seems like an eternity and starts laughing out of nowhere. His laugh was dark and sinister. Mina looked at him funny, but she soon joined him in his laughing faze.

His laughter died down and so did Mina's. "Now really, what do you have to tell me?" "Like I said before, nothing. I just wanted to talk to you like Pain-sama does and Itachi."

"Get out!" "What?" "You heard me! I don't like it when people waste my time!" "But?" "No 'buts'." "Fine." She grumbles and exits out the door. After she shuts the door behind her, Madara sighs to himself. Mina always does stupid things like this.

"Hey Madara!" He jumps, falls of his bed and lands on his face. "Ugh." "So anyways, like I was saying-." "How the hell did you sneak up on me?" "I don't know, I just did and man was it funny." "Stupid brat." "I wouldn't be saying anything grandpa."

"Why you!" "Ah!" She side steps Madara when he pounced and he ran into the wall. "Awwwww. Are you alright?" "Yeah, I will be when you're gone!" "Now that's not nice." "I know it's not nice, did I hurt your feelings?" "A little bit." "Good."

"Well, how ya been doing Tobi!" She smiles toothily. "Good-what? I told you to call me Madara-sama or how about Madara-sempai!" "Nope. You said you were Tobi, so I'm gonna call you Tobi!" "Ugh! Why did I even let you join this organization?" He turns to sneer at her from under his mask.

"I dunno, maybe it was because I'm awesome and cool!" Knock, knock. They both turn to see Itachi was at the door. "What are you doing here Itachi!" Mina jumps over to Itachi and on his back. Of course, she can do that since she's the same age as Sasuke and well, she's Mina.

He steadies her on his back, because he was used to her doing this all the time, and looks towards Tobi/Madara unemotionally. "Pain-sama said that we have a meeting Tobi or shall I say Madara." "Tobi will be there in a minute! Just let Tobi finish up what he was doing before Mina came in!"

And Tobi shuts the door in Itachi's face. "You annoyed the shit out him, didn't you Mina?" Itachi glances back at her and smirks. She gives him her toothy grin. "Yep! And I stole his plans for a mission in one of his drawers when he wasn't looking!"

"You're going to get it one of these days." Itachi starts to walk to where the meeting was supposed to be held. "Well, I don't think that will ever happen soon because they need me, even if they are using me, and they know it, same for you Itachi!" "Hmmmm, I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to kill a powerful shinobi who is a value to me, too." "Exactly!"

Itachi carries her to the living room of where they normally have their meetings at. Pain stands up. "Is everyone here?" Mina gets off Itachi's back and Itachi goes to sit down next to Kisame's right while Mina sat on Itachi's right. There was a free spot between Mina and Deidara.

That spot was for Tobi and she knew this was yet another opportunity to annoy him. "Noooooooo! Tobi not there yet!" They all turn to Tobi who ran into the wall. Pain shakes his head and sighs. "Well, I guess everyone is here now, and Tobi, will you please sit down."

"Sure! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi looks around for a seat, but the only available seat, was next to our dear Mina. Tobi slowly walks over to the seat and Deidara looks at him funny. Tobi sighs and sits down.

Mina leans towards him. "Hey Tobi! How ya doing?" "Quiet Mina!" Mina grumbles and stays put. "Yes Pain-sama." "Good, as I was saying, we're going after the-." "Hey Tobi! Aren't you going to say something?"

"Tobi is a good boy!" "Really? But don't you wanna bother Deidara?" "Tobi doesn't feel like it! Mina is bothering Tobi too much!" "Awwwwww, but Mina wants to bother Tobi!" "Grrr! You're annoying!" Tobi yells so loud that the whole meeting stopped and everyone turned to see that Tobi stood up and Mina grinned like crazy.

"I had it with you Mina! Ugh! You're driving me nuts! You keep going and going and never shut-up! I'm leaving! Pain-sama continue without me." Tobi rushes out the room with everyone staring.

"What the fuck just happened! Why isn't that little fucker saying 'Tobi and Tobi this and Tobi that'!" The Hidan clone, who took the real Hidan's place since him and Kakuzu were both on a mission, broke the silence with his language. "What Hidan said hm. Tobi isn't acting right, hm." "I don't care. Just shut-up and let me count my money."

"That little worm interrupted my prank on Itachi!" Itachi turns and glares at Kisame. "I mean-that little punk interrupted the good part of this meeting!" "Pain-sama?" "I know Konan, we will finish this meeting later." Pain got up and left with Konan following soon after.

Everyone stares, but then turns their attention back to Mina. "Hey Mina, hm. What did you do to Tobi, hm?" Mina turns to look at everyone's faces and sees that they ask the same question. She then turns to Deidara.

"I really have no idea Deidara. It's just that Tobi had problems and he decided to interrupt the meeting that's all! I'll go see how he's feeling now!" Mina jumps out of her seat and summons a scroll to her side. "I'll go check on him!"She grins and poofs away.

"Stupid Mina." Madara whispers to himself as he paces around in his room. "I have to get out of the organization for a while, but how? Maybe, just maybe I could-." "Hey Tobi!" Madara cringes and turns slowly to see the very same girl he was just trying to get away from.

"Ugh! What do you want now? It better be good or I'll kill you myself!" "Okay, okay! I just wanted to tell you that you're my best buddy and I love annoying you!" "That's it!" Madara starts to do some hand signs and Pain appears before him.

"Yes, Madara-sama." Pain glances around the room and his eyes land on Mina, but then he turns back to face Madara. "I want the meeting to be about me and Deidara capturing the spies who have uncovered secrets from our hideout and it better be quick." Madara glances at Mina.

"And make sure that Itachi keeps Mina company and doesn't let her out of his sight." "Wha?" Mina was about to protest but Pain and Madara both give her the 'Don't you even try it or you'll face severe consequences' look.

Mina quickly backs down. "Is that all, Madara-sama?" Pain says with no emotion in his voice. "Yes, you are dismissed." "Yes, Madara-sama." And Pain disappears in a flash.

"Tobi?" Madara sees the hurt look on Mina's face. "Don't give me that look Mina, it's for your own good and my sanity." Madara leaves with his mask and all, and then he turns to go to the living room.

Mina quickly recovers and runs after him. Again, they sit in the seats that they sat at before, but this time, Mina kept quiet. That received funny looks from everyone because they all knew that she was the main one who kept them entertained and was always disruptive during meetings, now she was sitting there with a spaced out look.

"What the fuck? Why isn't Mina keeping me entertained? What did you do Tobi?" "Yeah, I never knew that Mina was the type to be quiet, hm. I was so used to her chatting away, hm." "Did something happen to ya pipsqueak?" Kisame nudges her, but she remains quiet.

Kisame keeps on nudging her and Deidara soon joins in. Itachi glares at the both of them and they stop, but not after nudging her at least one more time. "Is everyone here and not nudging Mina?" Pain glances at both Deidara and Kisame who grin sheepishly.

"There is a rumor that someone had infiltrated our hideout and knows all our secrets." Pain looks around to what everyone has to say. "What the fuck? How the hell did they get here anyways?" "As long as they didn't get my money, I'm fine."

"Hmm. Now that's interesting." "…" "Hn." "Well looky there, someone actually got in without us knowing, how come you didn't know Itachi?" "Too lazy." "What?"

"Alright! As I was saying, we need someone to exterminate that spy so that our secrets won't leak out and they will be safe." "Pain-sama?" Everyone looks to see that Zetsu has entered the room.

"Yes, Zetsu?" "I think that Tobi and Deidara would be the best group to eliminate the spy, for it involves bombs and Deidara would be the best at it. And there will be some sneaking, which will involve Tobi's help."

"Is that all, Zetsu?" "Yes, Pain-sama." He disappears into the wall. "Deidara and Tobi, do you know what needs to be done?" They both nod their heads. "Good, because I'm going to inform you of where you should head at in my office." Pain gets up to leave along with Konan, Tobi, and Deidara.

"Hey, Mina." Itachi says after everyone else left to do their own things. "Hmm, what happened?" Mina looks around curiously and sees that everyone is gone, including Tobi.

"Where's Tobi?" "Now he's about to get a mission. Where were you in your mind when that happened?" Itachi raises an eyebrow at her. "Oh, I dunno, just somewhere." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Hn. Baka." Itachi walks out with a smirk on his face. "He did that on purpose!" Mina smiles to herself. "Itachi is right! Even though I don't know why he's right, but I need to annoy Tobi before he leaves! But how?" She puts a finger to her lips and sees Kisame walking by.

"Oh! Kisame!" Kisame pauses and turns to look at Mina weirdly. She skips over happily. "What?" "I wanted to know if you wanted to help me annoy an Uchiha!" Kisame smirks. "Which Uchiha?" She puts a finger to her lips. "A secret." "Oh, well, I'll still help. What do you want me to do?"

Mina grew a devilishly smirk on her face. "I thought you would never ask."

_**With Pain, Tobi, and Deidara…..**_

"Do you know what your mission is?" "Yes, Pain-sama." "Good, now leave and complete the mission." "Yes sir! Tobi is a good boy and Deidara-sempai is good too! We'll ace this mission."

"Just shut-up and leave Tobi." "Yes, Deidara-sempai!" _'At least Mina isn't here to annoy me. I hope Itachi got his mission to make sure that the brat is stayed put.' _"Tobi, did you even hear what I said, hm?" "Uh, no Deidara-sempai." "Ugh! You're hopeless, just remember to meet me outside once you're done with whatever you usually do when we're about to leave."

Deidara leaves Tobi to his thoughts and heads towards the secret passageway. "Ooh Tobi!" He flinches at the voice. "Yes, Mina?" He turns around, but he doesn't see Mina, instead, he sees a redhead fox girl with her tail swishing back and forth.

"Who the hell are you?" He starts to drool under the mask he's wearing. "Oh, I'm just a girl, who's a friend of Mina's. She told me that there was a big strong Uchiha in the hideout, but I didn't believe her."

"Well I-." "But I don't think you're an Uchiha because I don't see the facial features, but I did see another and his name was Itachi, but if you could prove that you're an Uchiha…."

She trails off and gives his a sly foxy smirk. She sways her hips side to side and Madara couldn't help but to watch lustfully as she moves her body in motion. Once she reaches him, she touches his face and tilts his head to the side.

"Well, I can't show you right now because I have a mission, but I could show you when I get back, I'll have Itachi come watch you." He uses one hand and Itachi appears.

"Yes?" Itachi glances at the strange fox girl, but then turns back to Tobi/Madara. "I want you to watch her until I get back, don't let any of the other members near her and not even you can be near her. You can have Mina to yourself Itachi or give her to your brother. I was going to use Mina as a vessel, but she got too annoying and her friend here decided to be her replacement. Now go."

Madara walks away and towards the secret passageway. Itachi turns to face the fox girl. He starts to smirk and crosses his arms. "That's a new improvement." "What are you talking about, Itachi?" "I know it's you…..Kisame." "What?"

"I already knew Mina's plan in the first place, now where is she." "I'm right here!" Itachi looks around but he couldn't find her. "I'm the tail!" He looks to see that the tail had a smiling face on it.

The tail poofs away and Mina appears instead. "Tada! How'd ya like Itachi? Best plan to annoy an Uchiha, ne." "Hn." The fox girl poofs away and in her place was Kisame who's blushing red.

"Now, where's my end of the deal Mina?" "Oh, here." She hands him porn books that she stole from Kakashi-sensei a long time ago. "Yay!" And Kisame flees to his room to read the books.

Itachi raises an eyebrow at her and she looks at him questionably. "What?" "Why did you make Kisame turn into a girl, when that should've been you walking seductively towards Madara?" "I dunno, just cause, but I did help myself by not becoming his vessel, but now I'm yours or Sasuke's!" She complains and stomps her foot.

"Hn, well, how are you going to work your plan out, now that Madara is expecting a girl like that?" "That's easy!" He raises his eyebrow again. "My friend really wants to meet him and that's what she looks like!" Itachi looks at her surprised but then recovers and smirks again.

"Well, was your plan accomplished?" "Yep!" "But how do you feel about being belonged by me or Sasuke?" "Wha?" "Haha! Just kidding! I can't do that to you now.""Oh, I thought you were going to say that I'm yours since Sasuke isn't here."

"You are, but I'll wait until you're older before I take you as mine." "Wha?" "No no, I'm really kidding again. Now, let's go burn those books you gave to Kisame." "Okay! Plan to annoy an Uchiha has became a success! Now off to burning books!" "Hn." "Don't 'Hn' me! Let's go!"

**Yachiru: I finally made this chappy! Yay!**

**Mina: I know! But why so long?**

**Yachiru: Dunno? Had to write other chappy for my other stories**

**Mina: Oh. But read and review if you like this story!**

**Yachiru: Yep!**


	3. Itachi and his Manga

**Yachiru: Okay, this is the next chappy of where Mina annoys Itachi this time and this chapter might be short because I have to get to other stories of mine because they have been waiting for me to update! And I do not own the Japanese lyrics or the song, "Blue Bird." It is owned by, ****Ikimono-Gakari.**

**Mina: So can we start?**

**Yachiru: Yes!**

**Mina: Yayz! XD**

* * *

"Hey Itachi! What'cha doing?" Mina peers over Itachi's shoulder to see that he's reading a hardcore manga. "Reading." He mumbled. He was so focused on that manga that he didn't even know that Mina had left to go into his room and find something to blackmail him.

"Itai!" Itachi looked up from his manga to see that Kisame had caught his cloak on fire. "Itachi you bastard!" Kisame yelled, trying to attack Itachi, but failed miserably and hit the wall instead.

Itachi watched with emotionless eyes and turned to look back at his interesting manga. "Itachi!" He looked up to see a fuming Kisame run up to him with a burned up Akatsuki cloak and Kisame grabbed a piece of Itachi's cloak and lifted him up in the air.

Itachi, still holding onto his manga while hanging, glared at Kisame menacingly. "What the hell do you think you're doing trying to burn me?" "I didn't do anything, I was reading my manga." Itachi was still glaring at him.

Kisame glared right back, but then he started to grin, which made Itachi glare more. "Well, since you burned something of mine, why don't I burn something of yours?" Kisame tried to grab the manga from Itachi, but failed because Itachi flipped him over and walked away, reading his manga as if nothing had happened in the hall with Kisame.

Kisame groaned and opened his eyes to see Mina peering at him curiously. "What do you want?" He got up and went to walk to his room, but Mina stopped him by gripping his arm. "Look, I told you, what do you want? Stop wasting my time! I have to get a new damn cloak because of Itachi." "I have something that might interest you."

Kisame raised his eyebrow at her idiotic grin. "What?" She slowly lifts her hand and she had a book. "A book? Really? What's the book-?" "Not just any book, it's Itachi's special manga and do you know what you do when you have someone's possession?" Mina's grin grows wider.

Kisame smirks, now getting what she's really saying. "Blackmail." "Exactly." The both high five and laugh all evil as if their plan is going to be the best and will go on successively.

"Oh Itachi! Where are you?" Both Kisame and Min called out, while Mina waved the Manga in the air. Silence. Kisame scratched his head. "Do you think that we need to split up and look everywhere in the base?" Kisame questioned, looking around to see if he could find the Uchiha.

Mina shrugged and stopped waving the Manga in the air. "I don't know..." "And it will be quicker." Kisame nudged her side, indicating that it will be a brilliant plan. "Okay!" Kisame turned to leave, but Mina grabbed his sleeve. Kisame turned to see her waving the Manga in his face.

"What?" "If you take this Manga and see Itachi…Wave it in his face, make a deal with him and destroy it." "What? But that would make him more pissed!" Kisame screamed out in her face, but she pushed him away and held her hand up in his face. "This is a clone of the book, it will poof away when you destroy it, but make sure it looks real and doesn't show the smoke of it poofing away." Mina grinned brightly and closed her eyes at the thought.

Kisame rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Not bad kid, not a bad idea at all, but what happens after I destroy it, won't Itachi come at me with angry attacks?" "That's why I'm giving you, this." Mina stuck her hand in her pocket pulled out a mini piece of paper. She held it out, indicating that she wants him to take it.

Kisame reached out, and snatched away from her quickly. He stared at it, and poked the piece of paper as if it is some big surprise hidden within the core. He looked back up to her, annoyed. "What the hell is this," He shoves it in her face, "Supposed to do?" He yelled out, still annoyed.

Mina smacks it away from her face, and puts a finger to her lips while smirking. "You'll see, but don't get rid of it! M'kay? Bye, Fish-san!" She disappeared in a flash, but not before letting Kisame hear her giggles echo throughout the halls. "Dammit! It's Kisame! Not Fish-san! And I don't like that damn smirk that appeared on her face." He stomps his feet on the ground angrily. He stopped and scratched his head. "Oh well, gotta go find Itachi!" And he transported to who knows where.

"La, la, la! Oooohh! _Habataitara modoranai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

_Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu_

_Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta_

_Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo_

_Ima kotoba ni kawatte iku_

_Michi naru sekai no yume kara_

_Mezamete kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu_

_Habataitara modoranai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo_

_tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite_

_Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

_aoi aoi ano sora,aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aisou sukita you na oto de_

_Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta_

_Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku_

_Furikaeru koto wa mou nai_

_Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete_

_Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu_

_Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte_

_Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe_

_Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte_

_Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

_Ochite iku to wakatte ita_

_Soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo_

_Habataitara modoranai to itte _

_Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo_

_Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiitte_

_Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora-._"

Then, Tobi pops out of nowhere. "_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_!"

Mina jumps, and turns slowly to see Tobi. "Ah!" She staggers back a bit in shock, but didn't fall back because Tobi teleported behind Mia and caught her before she could fall.

"Tobi didn't mean it Mina! Tobi just heard his favorite song being sung by his favorite person, so Tobi came and saw that it was really Mina singing. I noticed that you were about to finish my favorite part of the song, so I finished it instead. Is Mina alright?"

Tobi brought Mina back to her feet and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Mina staggered again, but got her balance back. She turned to Tobi and blushed slightly, but grinned. "Thanks Tobi! I didn't know that I had an admirer! Hee hee! And, how long have you been listening to me sing?" She stared into Tobi's one eye hole, and he stared back.

"Well, the only reason Tobi knew that Mina could sing, was by Itachi-san! He told Tobi all about it and we listened to you, Mina, singing while Itachi-san was reading his book peacefully."

"Really? Itachi was always listening to my singing?" Mina looked dumbfounded at the thought. Tobi nodded his head up and down. "Yep! Itachi told Tobi that he listens to an angel sing beautifully while reading his Manga! Tobi didn't believe Itachi-san at first, but after he showed Tobi, now Tobi likes to listen to the angel that sings beautifully!"

Mina's face turns all red at the thought. _'Itachi…Thinks that I'm beautiful? And my singing and beauty is compared as an angel? I-I didn't know that he thought of me like that….And, well, yeah. I'm just so confused!" _Mina felt something breathing on her face.

She looked up and jumped back when she saw that it was Tobi, leaning in towards her face. "Itachi-san was right." He breathed out through his mask and leaned back so that Mina could have her space. "?" She had a questioning look on her face.

"Well, when he said that Mina's beauty is of an angel, he wasn't kidding and Tobi thinks that it's cute when Mina blushes." _'Tobi…thinks I'm pretty as well?' _"Gee, thanks Tobi, but I have to go now!" She waved and was about to turn and leave, but Tobi grabbed onto her shoulder, causing her to pause in mid-step.

"Where is Mina going? Can't you stay and sing for Tobi?" Tobi leans his head, as if giving Mina the puppy dog eyes. "Sorry Tobi! But I gotta annoy an Uchiha!" "Can Tobi join Mina?" "*sigh* I guess, but we gotta hurry! I think Kisame was about to open the piece of paper I've given him!" "Okay! Tobi has a faster way to take Mina and Tobi there!"

He grabbed Mina bridal style, making her blush, but grin, and starts to form one hand style hand signs. He finishes and they transport to where Kisame was at, and also a passed off Itachi.

"N-Now look Itachi! Y-You see-" "I don't want to hear it!" Itachi puts his hand to his lips and blew out fireballs at Kisame, who dodged, but barely.

"Eh? Tobi don't get why Itachi-san is attacking Fish-san?" "Move, Tobi!" Mina pushed Tobi down as soon as a fireball hit the wall of where he was standing at. Kisame turns to see both Mina and Tobi, looking where Tobi almost got hit, but was saved by Mina.

Itachi glared at Kisame menacingly, making him flinch at Itachi's look. "Who told you that you could destroy my Manga?" Silence. "Answer me, Kisame." "*sigh*." Kisame gulps and looks at Mina, but she looks at his hand, curiously. He glanced over at Tobi and noticed that he, too, was also staring at his clenched up left hand.

Kisame lifted up his hand and unclenched it, noticing the little white piece of paper that Mina handed to him earlier on. Kisame looked back up at Mina, and then back down to the piece of paper. He lifted up his right hand and poked it. When he took his hand off, a written note appeared on it. He was shocked, looked at Mina who grinned and motioned him to read it, and looked back at the note.

"_**If you're reading this Kisame, then that means you were about to be questioned by Itachi on who told you to burn his Manga! Ha ha! But, anyways…Tee hee, I said but. Okay, Okay…Anyways, put your chakra into this here paper!"**_Kisame hesitates, but then notices that more words had appeared. So, he reads on. _**"I know that you're hesitating and that I'm watching from afar, but you gotta do it to save your butt! So, listen, watch, learn, and DO IT!"**_

Kisame did as he was told, but still doesn't know why or what will happen, and put his chakra into the note. At first, it felt like feathers, but then he felt a burning sensation that made him flinch and grunt. The paper started to light up, and everyone watched in awe, including Mina who looked like she didn't expect it and the now calm looking Itachi. Kisame felt that it was enough chakra and let go, noticing that his hand doesn't burn anymore and the smoke cloud that the paper created.

"*cough* What-*cough* the fuck? Who the fuck did this?" The smoke cloud disappeared and Hidan appeared out of nowhere and had a pissed off look on his face. "Who. The. Fuck. Did. This?" He seethed out every word and glared at everyone.

Everyone glanced at each other, and then back to Hidan. "Kisame did it." They all pointed at Kisame, who looked at each of their faces in shock and then glanced at Hidan, slightly shaken by the look he's given him. "You. Mother. Fuckin. Bastard! I'll kill you for disturbing my ritual with Jashin!" Hidan got out his scythe and aimed it at Kisame, was looking for an escape route. "You better run little fish man," He stuck his tongue out and licked his scythe, "Because I'm gonna be spilling you fuckin blood tonight." Hidan grinned like a maniac and swung his scythe, everyone including Kisame dodged.

"Mommy!" Kisame screamed and started to cling onto Mina, who tried to shake him off frighteningly as Hidan was coming at them. "I'm not your Mommy! Get off me! Ah!" Mina closed her eyes, awaiting for the scythe to end her life, but she felt nothing and opened her eyes to see a glaring Itachi, who was currently using that glare on Hidan who was swinging his scythe at Kisame.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Itachi blew a fireball out a Hidan, but he dodged and turned his sights on Itachi who was currently still holding Mina in his arms bridal style. "So, the fuckin Uchiha wants to play, too, eh? Well, fine by me. The more blood, the merrier I get at the sight." He swung the scythe crazily around and Itachi dodged with Mina being tagged along the ride.

"Tobi!" Tobi appeared right beside Itachi and looked at Mina curiously in his arms. "Yes, Itachi-san?" "I want you to take Mina away from here because it's too dangerous for her to fight." "What? I can fight!" Itachi gave her a dark look that said she better go or else.

"No." He quickly handed Mina to Tobi's arms before Hidan could hit them both with one swing. Itachi blew a fireball and ran over to smack Kisame's head. "Get up. We have to calm Hidan down so that he won't be on a rampage and destroy everything in the base."

Kisame nodded and got up from cowering on the floor. He took a hold of his sword and unsheathed it from its sheathe. "Well, it's better than running away screaming 'Mommy!"

"But you did Fish-san!" Mina hollered over in the background. Kisame had a tick mark on his forehead and glared at Mina. "Shut-up! It was only one time! One time!" "Yeah, well, I heard you mumble 'Mommy' in your sleep." She mumbled to herself.

She looked around in Tobi's arms and saw a Manga sitting on the floor. _'Aha! So that's where it went! I thought Hidan would've accidently destroyed it!'_ "Tobi." Tobi turned to Mina, who whispered quietly to him and was looking away from his face or mask, and she glancing at something in the corner of the hallway.

"Yes?" "Can you take me over to the corner of that part of the hall?" She pointed her finger out, but still didn't look at him. "Okay! Tobi is a good boy!" He jogged on over and saw a book. Mina's finger was pointing directly at it, so he picked it up and handed it to her. "Is that all Mina needs? Wasn't Tobi a good boy?"

"Tobi is a good. Now! Onwards! Get me out of here!" "Yay!" Tobi teleported them both into another hallway and away from the craziness that they left behind, back in the other hallway. "That. Was. Awesome!" Mina shouted with joy, as if all the dangers never happened at all. "Tobi thought it was awesome, too!" They both jumped around with joy, and like kids getting some ice cream from the ice cream man.

"Now! Explain to me, why you told Kisame to burn my Manga?" Mina and Tobi both froze in mid-jump and turned to see Itachi holding Kisame, who looked all nervous and sweaty. "Ummmm…Here you go!" Mina threw the book she got Tobi to get her, and fled the scene for her life.

"Hn?" Itachi stared at the book and his eyes went wide like flying saucers. "M-My Manga!" Itachi squealed out like a little girl who got her first dolly and hugged it tightly to his chest.

"So, now that your real Manga wasn't destroyed, I can go now, right?" Kisame asked carefully, hoping to not make the Uchiha madder than what he was before. "Yes, yes." Itachi flipped open the book and started to read. Kisame and Tobi were both about to walk away from the scene, but then they heard a scream from behind them. "Ahhh!" They turned and saw an evil grinning Mina, and a very sad, crying Itachi. "Tricked ya, sucker!" Min shouted out and laughed evilly.

"How?" Was all Itachi could say as he looked at his now burned to ashes Manga. "I'm supposed to annoy an Uchiha, right?" They all said nothing, and watched as steam was coming off Itachi's head. Dark aura was surrounding the air around them, and Tobi and Kisame started to cough.

"So, I got Deidara to burn your precious book! Ha ha! Fooled ya Uchiha! And I hope that annoyed you as well!" Mina crossed her arms and towered over the dark Uchiha.

"Deidara, did this?" He cupped some of the ashes in his hand. "Yep!" "And you asked him?" Mina looked around nervously. "Y-Yeah…." Itachi crushed the ashes. "I'll….," He slowly got up, but didn't show his face, "KILL YOU ALL!" He lifted his head and Mina shrunk back in fear. "N-Now, It-tachi! No v-violence, r-right?"

"You annoyed me, remember?" ""….." "So, now, you have to pay the price or someone will have to pay it for you!" He looked maniacally at all the faces around him, and then back to Mina.

"Heh heh! Well, see ya! And I regret nothing!" Mina disappeared in a flash and heard screams from some place in the base. She leaned over on a wall and slid down. She sighed in quick relief that she was not a part of those screams.

"Mina? What are you doing here?" Mina jumped and looked up to see her leader, Pain. "Oh, it's you, Pain-sama." He glanced around and then back at her. "Yes, so tell me what you did." He sat down next to her, leaning on the wall as well. "Well…" Mina looked over and grinned at him. "I just annoyed an Uchiha!" She chirped out happily.

"*sigh* What are we going to do with you? You're more evil than the rest of us, you know that?" Pain smirked and Mina grinned some more. "Yep! And I don't ever regret being born this way!" "But you do know that you're going to clean up the mess you caused, right?"

Pain got up and looked at Mina's shocked face. "Wha-?" "Just kidding. I just wanted to let you know that you have a mission, so, come with me." "What about the mess?" "Hm? Oh, that, Konan will deal with them shortly." "Oh."

They both walked to his main office while Mina was lost in her train of thoughts. _'I just annoyed an Uchiha and caused a mess of destruction! How awesome can I get? Wait, I was born awesome!' _Mina smirked and started to hum a tune of Blue Bird.

* * *

**Yachiru: Hmmm…Kinda dramatic, right?**

**Mina: It's okay! I like all sorts of Drama!**

**Yachiru: Good. And this wasn't short at all.**

**Mina: I know. R&R!**

**Yachiru: See ya next time! X)**


	4. Becoming a Fangirl yourself part 1

"Sasu-kun!" Mina shouts as a grin was set upon her lips. She was walking around Konoha, looking for the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Mew." Mewed Yuna as she walked beside Mina. She happily followed her friend/master around the village as they looked for the duck-butt headed kid.

Mina glanced down at the cat. "I know Yuna, but I don't see him anywhere." she grumbled, crossing her arms as she stopped in place.

Yuna stopped as well. She stared up at Mina with her wide, cat eyes as she purred.

The purple-haired girl sighed and scanned around to see if she could spot him anywhere. "Meh." She turned her head and saw Naruto. He waved and grinned before going into Ichiraku.

Mina then turned her head the other way and saw Tenten. Tenten saw her as well, and waved. She then walked towards Mina while the said purple-haired girl tried to look for the heartthrob.

"Hey, Mina." Tenten said, smiling brightly at her friend. Mina jumped, snapping her head towards the girl with two buns on top of her head.

"Oh, hiya Tenten!" she chirped, grinning away.

Tenten laughed at her. "It's good to see you. Say, why are you out here anyways?" she asked curiously.

Mina closed her eyes and sighed out, "Sasuke…"

Tenten wrinkled her nose and a joking smile appeared on her lips as she nudged her friend. "Boy troubles?' she laughed.

Mina began to blush as she looked the other way. "N-No!" she stuttered.

"Uh huh…" Tenten said sarcastically, crossing her arms as she raised a brow.

Mina looked at her with wide eyes. "You don't believe me? But you know I don't like Sasuke like that!"

Tenten stared at her dully. "So then you like Naruto?"

Mina wrinkled her nose in detest as she made a fake vomit noise. "Yuck! No! Naruto is like a brother to me."

Naruto then popped up outta nowhere as he scratched the back of his head with a goofy grin. "What about me?"

Mina turned to him, sighing of relief as she ran to his side. She shook his shoulders. "Naruto! You won't believe it!" she shouted down his ear, making the poor boy go deaf.

"Believe…what?" he asked nervously, sweat dropping at his best friend.

"Tenten thought…Me and you…" She motioned her hands as Naruto stared in disbelief, getting the message. He began to blush, turning his head away as he fake gagged.

"Yuck! Sick! Mina is like a sister to me!" he shouted.

"Mrow." Yuna agreed, fake gagging herself as she held up a paw.

Tenten laid her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes at the triple duo that continued to make gagging motions. _Typical…_she thought, shaking her head as gave them annoyed looks.

"So then…why are you out here then?"

Mina stopped gagging, turning to Tenten as she frowned. "Like I said, Sasuke."

"What about Sasuke?"

"I can't find him." she said droopingly, slumping her shoulders in a pouting manner.

Naruto gave her a pat on the back. "Good luck, Mina. You're gonna need it." he said thoughtfully, grinning cheekily.

Mina raised a brow at him as she sat up. "Huh..?" she said dumbfound, "Where are you going?"

His grin widened even more than possible. "New jutsu."

The purple-haired girl pouted. "No fair…"

He laughed. "Don't worry, Mina! Once I master it, I'll be sure to teach you the jutsu as well!"

Mina's spirits were lifted. "Really?" She stared at Naruto in awe as her eyes were widened in delight. "You'd do that…for me?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course!" He then started to back up, giving her a wave. "Anyways! Gotta go! See you later!"

Mina waved back before frowning slightly. "Awe…Naruto always gets to learn the good stuff…" she whined, feeling Yuna nudge her as she looked down with a questioning gaze at the kitten. Yuna meowed and pointed her head in one direction.

Mina followed the cat's head to see that indeed, there target was in sight. Sasuke was running ahead…with fangirls chasing right after him. The girl grins, but soon dread appears on her face as soon as he came closer and closer with the hoard of girls still charging.

Mina pales before turning to Tenten as gives her a slight wave. "Uh…Bye Tenten!" she shouted, reaching down to scoop up Yuna in her arms. The purple-haired girl then quickly took off before she could hear her friend's say in anything.

"We gotta keep running!" Mina screamed out, glancing back to see Sasuke and that he was deathly close to her while the wild shrills and screams of love-sick girls filled the air. She gaped in disbelief, trying her hardest to run faster.

"Get back Sasuke-chick-magnet!" she shouted, flailing a hand while she held Yuna in her other.

"No! You get back!" Sasuke shouted back, now at the same pace as Mina. She gasped, looking back to see the evil eyes of her mortal enemy and worse nightmare.

"I knew that shaving Sasuke's hair off would one day get me back! Now kami sent fangirls on me!"

Sasuke glared at her. "You were the one who shaved all my hair off!" he growled, getting closer to her as he tried to lash out.

Mina dodged and kept on running. "I'm sorry but I thought a new hairdo would help you out since duck-butt for hair was so last century!"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance but then looked around to see if there was a quick getaway. His eyes focused on an opening until he spotted one right away. He glanced at Mina to see her crying slightly. Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes, reaching out and grabbing her arm as he pulled her with him and left behind clones of themselves.

They fell into an open space, while Yuna quickly jumped out of harms way as she meowed and looked down. Sasuke had landed on his back while unfortunately for Mina, she landed right on her face.

"Ow…" she groaned, rolling over as she opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times.

Sasuke grunted as he sat up, flinching into a sitting position. He glared slightly at the purple-haired blue-eyed girl before him. She was already an annoyance for already showing her face in the first place.

Mina sighed, trying to sat up as she winced a little. "Dang…" she strained, squinting an eye at the pain of a fall she had.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stood. "Hn." He then looked around to see if he can find a way to escape in one piece without the screaming fangirls since it's about time that the clones disappeared, so they should be looking for him once more.

"Sasuke…" Mina mumbled, turning to look back at the male. "Where are…you…going..?"

"Hmph." Their eyes locked for a second before he looked away. "None of your business." he replied coldly.

Mina pouted, slumping her shoulders sadly. "Why must you always be so mean..?" she said in a baby-like tone.

Yuna snickered as she walked up beside her master. Even a cat would think that Mina's little pouts and sad-like tones were funny.

Mina gave her a slight glare. "Not funny, Yuna." She then turned her head back to Sasuke, hopping up to her feet as she took a step towards him. "Come now, Sasuke, I went through all this trouble finding you, and all you're gonna do is ditch me once more..?"

He gave her a nod. "Yep." He then formed a hand sign, and poofed away as smoke was formed.

Mina's jaw dropped. "Are you…serious?" she hissed, rubbing her eyes to make sure her sight was not betraying her. "Of all the good for-" She stomped her foot as Yuna gave a shrug and kicked her own shoulder.

Mina shook her head, plopping back on to the ground as she began to rub her chin. She had a thoughtful look on her face, thinking on what to do. Yuna sat down beside her, cleaning herself while her partner continued to think.

_Hmmm…Time to think up a plan on annoying an Uchiha…_she thought, pursing her lips. _What to do…What to do…_Mina glanced around, trying to see if something will giver her an idea. Just then…a girl came running towards her.

The girl stopped, breathing heavily before she glared at Mina. She raised a brow. "You!" The girls pointed a finger at her. "Where's Sasuke-kun!"

Mina shrugged. "Heck if I know. He abandoned me here."

The girl narrowed her eyes, but took that answer and turned around. She started running again and Mina watched her go.

"That girl…" she muttered, catching Yuna's attention as she was halfway licking herself. The cat paused, looking at the girl before her with wide eyes. "She might've just given me a brilliant idea..!"

Mina jumped to her feet, grinning madly as she looked down at her feline partner. "Do you what that means..?"

Yuna shook her head, getting back on her feet as well. "Mrow..?"

"Plan to annoy an Uchiha: Disguise as a fangirl is no in session!" Mina laughed before taking off. Yuna looked bewildered at first as she watched the girl get a head start, but soon she figured out what the plan meant and gave a little cat-like snicker. She chased after Mina.

-x-

"So, what do you think..?" Mina questioned, looking at herself in a mirror. Yuna stared, now believing her own cat eyes.

"M-Meow..!"

Mina grinned as she twirled around. She wore a blonde wig as she placed green contacts in her eyes. Her attire was completely different than before. She wore black short shorts, a blue, tight shirt, black short high-heels and she wore some lipstick.

"Do I look like a fangirl or what?" she joked, making her cat fall over in shock. She laughed. "I'll take that as a 'yes you do'."

She then quickly ran to the door, not bothering to see if Yuna was following, and ran straight out. Her feline companion quickly dashed out before the door could slam in her face.

Mina remembered specifically that Sasuke usually hides for about a couple of hours before showing his face once more. And…if she had remembered correctly, then she should know the exact location he hides at. A grin slipped on her lips at the thought. Annoy an Uchiha with his most common annoyance of all: Fangirls.

_This plan is completely fool proof! All I have to do is annoy that Uchiha so much that he won't know what hit him and will bound to beg me to stop…_

Mina raced up to the biggest tree she could find. She tilted her head back, peering up as she squinted her eyes to see if she could spot the duck-butt. Her green contacts caught sight of a blue shirt hiding on a tree branch that was securely hidden in the leaves. Too bad for him that she has better eyes then the blinded love-struck fangirls.

She grinned, lifting up her foot as she touched the side. Seeing that her chakra stuck to the tree, she slowly made her way up towards the Uchiha who looked out, not even knowing that his blind side was exposed.

"Sasu-kun!" she chirped, now behind him as she masked her voice with a higher, more pitcher voice. "I found you!"

"What the-" Sasuke jumped, quickly whipping his head back as horror struck his face once he saw a girl. Whom to him…was a fangirl.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, falling back in shock. Mina's eyes widen as she saw him fall back, off the branch and down to the solid ground. She flinched as she heard him smack dead onto the ground.

"Sasu…chan?" she squeaked, peeking over and Yuna did as well when she made her appearance clear. They both pulled a face when Sasuke was still on the ground, groaning away as he was sprawled out in a weird way. Yuna snickered though, Mina looked horrified.

"Sasuke!" she cried out, hopping down the branch to land on both her feet. She quickly ran over to him, staring down at the hurt Uchiha. "Are you…dead..?" she asked, looking around to see if others had seen. Nobody. She sighed of relief before picking up a random stick, Mina's only solution to find out if he was dead was to poke him with a stick. If he swats it away, he's alive. If not…let's not get into anyone more details on that.

The purple-haired girl, well now blonde-headed, slowly poked Sasuke cheek, waiting for a reaction. Nothing happened at first when she pulled back once. So, she tried again. Nothing. She sighed in frustration and this time, she whacked Sasuke upside the head to get a reaction.

"What the hell!" he growled, making Mina jump but also grin as she knew that she did not kill the Uchiha boy. 'Cause if she did…there would be a lot of question. And there will be a lot of answers unanswered.

Sasuke slowly sat up, rubbing his sore cheek as a bruise came onto place. Mina held a hand to her mouth to stop the giggles that began to erupt. She couldn't help herself, Sasuke's bruised looked so…funny! His hair was now scruff and out of place, no more duck butt is what she thanked Kami for. He had a few tears here and there on his clothes from when he was coming down to earth. Sasuke also had a few scrapes and scratches but no other harm was done because he was still alive! Which she also thanked Kami for.

"What the-" Sasuke turned around, eyes widening in disbelief as he saw Mina, well her disguise since she must've looked like a fangirl. "Who the hell are you!" Sasuke quickly got to his feet, pulling out some kunai and shuriken and formed into a battle stance.

Mina grinned inside her head. _It's working..! _she squealed inside her head joyfully. "I'm…" She paused, staring at him straight in the eyes as he glared furiously. She knew he wouldn't be pulling that look for long once she says the next part. "Your worst nightmare. Meet your new fangirl, Mitsuki Kagarashi." Mina, or Mitsuki, grinned at him devilishly as Sasuke's face turned from anger to pure horror.

He cursed under his breath and started to back away slowly. Mina took a step forth as he stepped back. She was enjoying this game. It was like cat and mouse. She's the cat for once, and the Uchiha is the mouse.

"Stay back." Sasuke hissed, glaring as he glanced back behind him.

Mina shook her head. "I don't wanna! I want to glomp you, Sasu-chan..!" she chirped, and Yuna came from the tree, now looking like an orange cat, and advanced with her human companion.

Sasuke looked down at the cat, even more spooked than before. "Really? Now I got cats on my back..?" he groaned out, moving back quickly.

"Don't run from us, Sasu-chan!" Mina then ran straight towards him as Sasuke quickly turned around and took off rather quicker than she had thought. Mina grinned all the same. _Finally! Annoying the Uchiha time!_ she thought, about to advanced after him but she was quickly grabbed by a random figure in the bushes beside her.

Mina yelped, and heard her precious Yuna cry out as she must've been grabbed as well. Soon, her world turned dark and all she could hear was giggles and whispers before completely tuning them out.

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: Looks like another chapter is done!**

**Mina: Finally!**

**Yachiru: What?**

**Mina: You haven't been on here for a long time! **

**Yachiru: Sorry...-lowers head-**

**Mina: It's okay, I forgive you. Anyways! Hope you like! And I wonder what part 2 is going to be like...-grins idiotically- Annoy an Uchiha yeah!  
**


	5. Becoming a Fangirl yourself part 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Naruto nor any of its characters. I ONLY own my ocs and what annoyance Mina may bring onto characters.**

* * *

Mina yelped, and heard her precious Yuna cry out as she must've been grabbed as well. Soon, her world turned dark and all she could hear was giggles and whispers before completely tuning them out.

-x-

Mina's head twitched to the side slightly. She groaned slightly, automatically reaching for the back of her head where the pain ached. She hissed, pulling her hand back before her eyes shot open.

Squeaking like a mouse, Mina glanced around nervously in a very familiar place. Her eyes widened. _What the…how the heck did I get HERE out of all places..?_

She slowly sat up, ignoring the pain that racked through her head and stared in awe at what stood before her. If her eyes could widen even more than possible, they would've already made it out of her sockets. There, standing in all its glory, stood a mountain sized statue of The Sasuke Uchiha.

Only one place could have something like…which meant only one thing. Fangirls, and a whole lot of them.

"Ah, so you're finally awake I see…" A new voice called out as they walked into the room.

Mina snapped her gaze off the statue in awe, before looking back behind her to see…

"Sakura..?" she whispered, wondering how in the world she always manages to meet up with the huge forehead, pink-haired girl.

Sakura smirked, tossing her long pink hair back before putting her hands on her hips proudly. "Yes, I, Sakura Haruno, have came to greet you…new Sasuke-kun fangirl…"

Mina was dumbstruck. "Huh?" she blurted out, before she could even stop herself to think.

The pink-haired girl narrowed her eyes slightly. "Don't you know…we saw you chasing after Sasuke-kun~! Aren't you his fangirl..?"

_Oh…so they were spying from the shadows, huh? That could be one reason why the back of my head hurts. Dang fangirls…But, getting into the fangirls club could be interesting… _Mina grinned goofily, but then remembered to keep her composure and replaced the grin with a soft smile.

"Ah, yes…Sasuke_-kun_. He's so…dreamy…" she whispered the last part, nearly gagging by the words and how they tasted on her tongue.

Sakura nodded with a smile of her own, sighing from her so-called-love for Sasuke. "Yes, Sasuke-kun is~! But, before we get into any details in planning to capture Sasuke-kun…we need to initiate a 3-stage test into allowing you to join our club as a fellow sister!"

"That's right! We want to see what you're made of before we let just anybody in…" Another voice, Ino, said as she walked in.

Mina stared at them both through her green contacts, fighting back the urge to just bust out laughing right now. Her cheeks slightly puffed, as well as her face reddening slightly. _A-Are they serious..? Ha ha ha! T-They can't just let anyone in! Ha ha ha! Then why are any of them in it in the first place! _she thought in her head, giggling slightly as she clamped a hand onto her mouth.

Both the females that stood before her raised a brow curiously at the outburst of the giggle.

"What's so funny..?" They questioned in unison.

The blonde-haired Mina tried to keep her cool while suppressing the laughter in the back oh her throat as she answered, "The thought of joining this club and getting Sasuke-kun sounds…thrilling~!" she chirped, thinking in her head, _You got that right about 'thrilling'! Ha ha ha! _

The light blonde with blue eyes nodded respectively at the answer, while Sakura clapped her hands happily.

"Great! Then we shall begin the first test right away!" Both her and Ino were about to walk away, but Mina stopped them as she shouted, "Where's my kitten!"

They paused, giving her a side glance before chuckling lightly. "Your kitten is fine. We shall have her brought to you once we go into further details about the test…" And then they kept on walking, leaving Mina all by herself with the Sasuke statue.

The said girl glanced back at it, squealing slightly as she noticed that it was looking right at her with its cold, hard stone eyes.

"What the heck? How did you move like that! Just a minute ago you had your back turned to me!" She began to freak out, scooting away as she made sure not to keep her eyes off the statue.

"I'm watching you…" she muttered, never tearing her gaze from the stone's eyes.

-x-

Soon, Ino and Sakura came back. Mina still had not torn her gaze away from the statue, making sure it doesn't move when she's not looking.

Sakura clears her throat, but Mina still did not turn. Sakura then glanced at Ino, and Ino sighed before calling out, "Attention!"

Mina jumped, finally hearing them for the first time as she quickly spun around to face them both. Her eyes were wide as she gaped idiotically at them. Both of the girls smirked at her.

"Come forth…" Sakura raised her voice.

Mina did, staring dumbly at them both.

"What is your name?" Ino asked unemotionally, staring down at Mina.

She gulped slightly. "My name is Mitsuki Kagarashi…"

Ino glanced at Sakura, and Sakura nodded before turning back to the girl before them. She raised a hand. "We shall begin your trial, Mitsuki Kagarashi, to see if you are worthy to be a part of Sasuke-kun's fan club!"

Mina snickered slightly to herself, wondering how one can be 'worthy' to be in someone's fan club. The world may never know…

"Trial 1 begins…now!" They both shouted at the same time.

Mina gaped at them. "What! What am I supposed to do?"

They smirked. "Kiss…the Sasuke statue."

"What!" Mina screeched, not believing her ears. _Did they just say, what I thought they just said? _She glanced back at the statue, which seemed to staring a hole into her head, before looking at them with disbelief.

Ino nodded. "That's right. Kiss the lips of Kyah! Sasuke-kun's statue lips…" she sighed out, dreamily.

Mina pulled a face, nearly gagging a bit.

Sakura raised a brow. "I thought you were one of Sasuke-kun's fangirls…"

"I am…but a statue?" she blurted out, staring Sakura and Ino blankly.

"Of course."

"Just wait until you get to the final trial." Both of them snickered after that.

Mina huffed, slowly turning around to gulp at the statue before her. She squeaked a little, not liking the look it was giving her. It was as if he was staring into her soul, real or not. She glanced back the two girls, noticing them intently staring at her with wide smiles. She shivered, turning back to the Sasuke statue once more.

Walking slowly up to it, Mina jumped when she realized it was lowered just enough so she can place her lips onto it. She almost jumped back in fright, but she had to swallow hard before closing her eyes and leaning in. Cold, hard rock was against her lips before she quickly pulled back to gag slightly.

_Ew! Kissing the statue is just like kissing Sasuke! Wait…oh no! My first kiss was stolen by a statue! And it looks like Sasuke! _she cried out in her head, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

Ino and Sakura clapped behind her, giggling away.

"So…" Ino popped up from her right, smirking.

"How was it?" Sakura finished, coming up from her left as she smirked as well.

Mina sulked. _It was…horrible! _She cracked on a fake, bad-looking smile. "It was…amazing~!" she nearly gagged out, tasting the stone's lips on hers. She cried once more in her head.

Ino and Sakura squealed in delight. "We knew you would love it! Which now comes to trial 2!" They each grab an arm, dragging Mina somewhere as they bagged her head.

"What's with the…bag?" She asked slowly, sweat dropping.

"It's for safety measures…" Ino replied.

"So you don't memorize this sacred room. Only me and Ino get to know its location…" Sakura answered proudly.

Mina pulled a face, shrinking in their grasp. _This place is like hell..! Unless this place is much worse than it! Eep! This isn't fun anymore! I want out! _she screamed in her head, before the bag was lifted off her head to allow her to look around.

She blinked, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the light as it was a bit dim. She then coughed, as the air was kinda thin. "W-What is this place..?"

"Our sacred office. You like?"

Mina looked around, horrified. Sasuke was everywhere! On the walls and the ceiling! There were pictures with his clothes on and…She squeaked, closing her eyes and not wanting to look any longer.

She then clicked her heals together three times. _There's no place like home…There's no place like home…There's no place like-_

Ino tugs her forward, making her gasp and uncover her eyes. "Your next trial is to…" she paused, looking around for something. "Is to…Aha!"

That made Mina flinch, as she watched in horror as Ino picked up the nude picture of Sasuke. She now just wanted to curl up in a corner and die. Sakura shoved her forward, and Ino shoved it into her hands.

Mina felt as if she were getting burned alive, and the picture was not helping as it looked right at her. She felt her heart beating out of her chest, and just wanted to run.

"To kiss Sasuke-kun's hot nude picture!" They both screamed out behind her.

Mina whimpered, before glancing back at them. "Do I have to..?"

"Do it, or the cat gets it." They both answered unemotionally, holding up little Yuna as she was tied up and gagged.

Mina gasped, staring in disbelief. "You…tied up my cat? What's wrong with you?"

"You'll understand once you're fully a Sasuke-kun fangirl."

Mina sighed, looking between Yuna and the picture. Her little kitten was staring in fright, giving Mina an adorable look. Mina sighed again, facing the horrifying picture. "Here goes nothing…" she murmured, leaning in as she tried to imagine it being ramen as she closed her eyes.

Her lips touched the picture, while both the girls behind her squealed. Mina's eyes then snapped open, and she realized what she had just done.

"Eep!" she squeaked, pulling back quickly as she lets go of her number one nightmare. Kissing a naked, perverted Sasuke. Or just kissing Sasuke period. _Instead of me annoying an Uchiha…I'm the one who's getting annoyed and horrified by these…beasts we call 'fangirls'…_

"Great! Here's your cat!"

Mina spins around, just in time to catch Yuna who was untied and not gagged anymore. Her kitten hissed at the girls, before meowing at Mina happily. The said girl grinned, before remembering that she still in the hands of the deadly fangirls. And then she also remembered that she had one more trial to do…which must be the most horrifying of them all!

"Now for trial 3!"

"Which is the most exciting trial!"

Mina cowered slightly, holding onto Yuna for support. Yuna held onto her as well, wondering what the heck was going on.

"You have to…kidnap Sasuke-kun!"

Mina closed her eyes, begging for her life to be spared. _Wait…what? _She opened her eyes, staring at Ino and Sakura.

"Kidnap Sasuke?" She stared at them both blankly.

They both nodded eagerly. "Yes! We all have done it!"

_Hmm…I kinda like this trial…_Mina thought evilly, ready to annoy an Uchiha. _Heh, heh…Now this is more like it!_

"Then what are we waiting for girls…" Mina grinned devilishly. "Let's go capture us as 'Sasuke-kun'…"

Ino and Sakura smirked, before they all formed hand signs to teleport.

-x-

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, doing nothing really as he stared up at the ceiling while eating a tomato. "Hmm…Maybe I should go train today…I still have to beat Itachi…" The sound of the name ringing off his lips made him narrow his eyes darkly, before he heard a soft knock at his front door.

"What the- I wonder who could that be…?" Sasuke asked himself quietly, slowly getting off the bed as he walked towards the door. He raised a brow curiously, though what was to be revealed would be his biggest mistake for opening the door.

Sasuke unlocks the locks, before slowly opening the door to peek out. His eyes widen, and he noticed nobody was there.

"The hell..?" he muttered to himself, opening the door widely as he looked around. Nobody was there.

"That's strange…" He scratched the back of his head, before he began to turn around.

"Surprise!" A voice boomed, catching him off guard as he looked just in time to be swallowed up in a dark, chakra net. Sasuke cursed, trying to get out.

It was a good thing he still had his shirt and pants on…

Mina grinned at the chakra sac in her grip, before she turned to see Ino and Sakura giving her a thumbs up. She then glanced at the cat by her side, seeing the toothy grin from Yuna. Mina grinned even wider, before performing hand signs once more.

Ino and Sakura did the same, before they all disappeared from sight.

-x-

Drums were heard as the girls who sat in a circle, surrounding a chained up Sasuke on a pole. He was unconscious, for now.

Ino and Sakura stood before them all, raising hands for them to stop. They did, and stared at their presidents.

"Thank you for all coming!"

"Because we have some very good news!"

The girls in the crowd began to cheer, before being silenced again.

"We have brought to you…Sasuke-kun!"

The girls screamed at that, and Sasuke began to open his eyes slowly. He groaned, turning his head to the side.

"But we wouldn't have done it…without the help of a new member!" They yelled out, before waving for Mina to come up.

Mina gulped, while both her and Yuna walked up to be at the center of all the fangirls. Her eyes were slightly wide for how many there where. _Oh my gosh…there must be millions up trillions of them! How can they possibly like Sasuke out of all people..? _she thought, even though she cracked a smile and waved slightly.

"So welcome with her with open arms! Welcome, Mitsuki Kagarashi! Your new Vice President!"

Mina's eyes widen at that, before the girls began cheering and clapping. "Wow…ya hear that, Yuna? I'm Vice President..!" she whispered down to her companion.

Yuna nodded, snickering slightly.

Mina turned, facing a now wide-eyed Sasuke as he gaped at them all. She couldn't help but to grin at the horrified look, and it was facing her way.

"Y-You..!" he stuttered, not believing his eyes. "Your that girl from before!"

Her grin widened even more. "Correct. And I am now, officially, your number one nightmare. I am…_your fangirl_…"

Sasuke gulped, before he began screaming as all of the girls walked toward him, including Mina and Yuna.

They both grinned wickedly, joining with the fangirls. _Plan to Annoy an Uchiha: Becoming a Fangirl yourself…is now complete. Say your prayers…Sasuke__**-kun**__~! _she though evilly, chuckling as she moved closer to the screaming male who was trying to break free from his chains.

Soon his screams were muffled…before they were heard no more…

* * *

**Yachiru: Well, there ya have it...Mina annoyed an Uchiha once again! Just not the everyday annoyance you would think she would do...**

**Mina: Hey! It's not my fault I became Vice President of his fanfclub!  
**

**Yachiru: I know...I just feel a little sorry for Sasuke...  
**

**Mina: Don't be! He deserves the torture! Mwahahaha! -begins to laugh evilly-  
**

**Yachiru: Heh, heh...-laughs nervously, while sweat dropping- Anyways...before Mina goes all psycho on me...Please _Read _and _Review_ to tell me what you think!  
**

**Mina: And which Uchiha I should torture-  
**

**Yachiru: -gives her a look-  
**

**Mina: I-I mean annoy next! Hee hee...  
**

**Yachiru: -nods- Ja Ne for now!  
**


	6. Dango Thief

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Naruto nor any of its characters. I ONLY own my ocs and what annoyance Mina may bring onto characters.**

* * *

She stared at Itachi, not moving an inch as she watched him put on brand-new nail polish. Her eyes never blinking as she just stared.

Itachi, being as cool as he was, ignored the burning, intense gaze of the purple-haired, blue-eyed female who had decided to be in his room. The Uchiha did not even seemed to be fazed by the girl's attempts to annoy him. Mina was pretty good at staring though, which he mentally gaze her kudos for actually not having a short attention span for once.

Mina's eyes grew even larger, as she tried to get into the mind of Itachi himself. Seeking to annoy him even further until he's driven to insanity. Then once driven to insanity, he'll never be able to walk again…or in Mina's case, never being able to withstand her awesomeness and random power!

She mentally did a cheer in her head at the thought. _Yes…annoy an Uchiha is soon to be in session…once I'm done with my warm-up with him, that is…_

Itachi carefully and slowly brushed the polish onto his nail perfectly, smirking to himself in satisfactory the way an artist smiles once they've finished their work of art. It was like a masterpiece to him, knowing that even a prodigy of the famed Uchiha clan could even master the skills of putting on simple nail polish.

Mina's eyes twitched slightly, as she tried to keep her eyes open. She could feel her eyes beginning to water, as the slight burn of her eyes being dry started to affect her. _NOOO! _She thought mentally to herself, hoping to at least annoy the Uchiha a bit, and beat the hideout's record of keeping their eyes open for a long time. Sasori has that record right now because he cheats. He's a puppet so he doesn't have to blink. And soon that title will no longer be his if she can keep her eyes open a bit more.

_Almost there…almost there…_ She mentally cheers herself on, eyes watering even more as her eyelids threaten to begin blinking as she stares at the unfazed Itachi. She was literally in his face, breathing on his face pretty much as Itachi checked his finished nails. He then lifted up his fingers, blowing on them to make sure that they were dry properly.

"AH!" Mina screeches, feeling his breath entering her eyes as she falls back. She, much to her disappointment and sadness, begins to blink like crazy in order to wet her dry eyes that were on the verge of exploding in her mind.

Itachi raises a brow at her, before shaking his head as he steps over her and goes to put up his nail polish on the dresser. He then fixes his hair, before slowly turning to her as he coolly looks down at the pouting female who looks very idiotic sprawled out on his floor. He clears his throat to catch her attention.

Mina pouts as she had lost the title that could've been hers. She mentally raises a fist at Itachi's breath that had caused her to lose such a name that she would have proudly, and literally, rubbed in everyone's faces. 'Lasting long without blinking,' was the title she wanted. It didn't sound stupid to her, but everyone else in the hideout including Sasori thought it was stupid. Mainly because the fact that Mina herself was the one who had invented the name. She had failed to notice the male before her clearing his throat, as she remains sprawled out on the ground as she rubs her eyes lightly.

Itachi sighs to himself, before allowing his Akatsuki cloak to fall to the ground in hopes of Mina noticing that. If it's one thing Itachi has truly learned about Mina, it's the fact that she can someone notice when someone is taking off their clothes.

"Hm?" Mina blinks, hearing the sound of some sort of clothing falling to the ground. She then looks up, even though it seems he's upside down, and stares at Itachi with wide eyes. She couldn't look away as she acts as if she has never seen him without his cloak, which is a total lie since its all the time she has seen him without it on.

Itachi gazes down at the female, before he coolly states, "I'm going to take a shower. Don't bother me and do not, and I mean DO NOT, mess with the package that will be delivered while I'm in the shower. Just put the box on my bed, but don't even think about opening it."

Mina stared at him, really curious about the package part as she ignored the rest of his words. _Package, eh..? What's in the package? _She thought to herself, as Itachi shakes his head before heading on into the bathroom.

The raven-haired male glances back at the female of the floor, as he gives her a good stare as he had just warned her of what not to do.

Mina jumps from the floor as she hears the door shut, and looks around wildly as she sees that Itachi had went to the bathroom. She then hears more clothes drop, even though she isn't even near the door to hear them, before hearing the shower turn on. She shivers, not wanting to know what Itachi may be doing in there…

In the shower…

He hums to himself, grabbing some soap as he scrubs off his entire body to cleanse himself of any germs or bacteria that may have gotten on him from his training earlier today.

Back with Mina…

Mina sat on the bed, rocking back and forth bored out of her mind already as she looked around. The older Uchiha's room was so…bland. There was nothing special or creative. Just a dark and normal room that is very much the opposite of her own room. Kisame got lost in there once, having survived two weeks in her room eating her fish that was near the door. She slapped him around after he finally got out, complaining that he didn't even save at least one for her entertainment.

She sighed and laid back on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling as it felt like for hours that she has been in the room, even though it had only been 10 minutes exactly.

A knock was then heard at the door, making Mina pause from her boredom. Yes, she actually pauses from her own boredom. She slowly begins to sit up, slowly landing her feet onto the floor as she gazes at the door in curiosity at who's on the other side.

The purple-haired female slowly walked on over to the door, hearing another knock as she slowly laid a hand on the knob. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she felt pressure of actually opening Itachi's door. She didn't know who or what could be on the other side, and something told her that she wasn't going to like it.

Mina gulped and took a deep breath, as she slowly, ever so slowly, opening to door as it creaked while she closed her eyes and awaited for her doom to happen.

Nothing.

Mina waited a bit more as she kept her eyes shut, but still nothing had happened.

She slowly opened one eye, looking to see that it was a male about her age as he was staring at her in awe. She blinked, cocking her head to the side as she looked at the blue-haired, brown-eyes male who was a bit taller than her. He didn't even utter a word as he stared at her.

Mina looked him over, noticing that his type of clothing showed that he was some sort of delivery boy. But what was he delivering to Itachi? She stared at him.

His jaw was slightly open, before he quickly shook his head with a faint blush as he looked down at the list he had. "U-Uh…I-is this Itachi Uchiha's r-room..?" he stutters out, slowly looking back up at her.

Mina blinks as he stutters as she notices his cheeks are pink, but she's oblivious to what the male is starting to feel as she nods at him. "Yes..? What's your business..?"

"Ah! I-I have this f-for him…" The delivery boy quickly reaches into his bag, pulling out a small box as Mina's eyes grew in awe as she seemed to be lured in by the box itself. The male blushes a bit more as she seems to be rather closer than before, as she was inches from practically breathing on him!

He could feel his heart beating fast, as he didn't really know how to react around a girl his age. It was all new to him, but Mina still didn't know what he's going through as she slowly takes the box from his hands. The male nearly faints as he feels her hand brush against his, and he bows to her after she takes the box.

Mina stares at the box, before grinning as she bows back. "Thank you…I shall give it to him…"

"Ah, okay…u-um see you around..?" he squeaks, seeing that she was about to close the door on him.

Mina pauses, staring at him dumfounded. "Hm?"

"Y-you know…around the village nearby…" He gazes at her as he can't blushing madly.

Mina's eyes widen, before she grins. "Oh, yeah. Most likely. Bye!" She quickly shuts the door, turning her gaze back on the box of glory.

The small, plain old white box was very tempting to open. Who knows what kind of secrets and stuff could be hidden in something so plain. Mina glanced at the bathroom door, still hearing the shower go on before she turns back to the box.

She slowly walks over to the bed, laying it down on the sheets as she stared. She then began to remember what Itachi said as it had something to do with the box she has.

"_I'm going to take a shower. Don't bother me and do not, and I mean DO NOT, mess with the package that will be delivered while I'm in the shower. Just put the box on my bed, but don't even think about opening it."_

"Hmm…Do not open it..? Then isn't that a suggestion to open it? When will Itachi ever learn that when you tell me not to do something, I'll do it…" She sighs and shakes her head, before she slowly reaches out towards the lid of the box. She places her hands on the ends, before slowly lifting it as she peeks at what is inside.

Her eyes widen in awe, as she sees that its filled with all sorts of dango. "Oh my…what have we here..?" She then slowly reaches her hand into the box, picking up one of the dango sticks as she licks her lips while slowly beginning to eat it.

"Mmmm…" She eats the rest of it happily, before looking at the rest in the box. An evil idea forms in her head as she remembers that Itachi loves dango. _Plan annoy an Uchiha: Dango thief is now in session! _She smirks evilly, quickly digging into the box to begin eating the treats that Itachi ordered for himself…

An hour or so later…

Itachi quickly puts on a fresh pair of clean clothes and he finishes drying his long hair as he waits to put it back up in a ponytail. He sighs softly to himself, cleaning everything up in the bathroom before turning out the light as he exits and moves back into his room. He gazes around the room, before his eyes land on the suspicious looking Mina as she looked to be already waiting for him.

Itachi's eyes narrow at that, as he eyes the female who grins the same gin she uses when she has had a plan. He slowly makes his way on over to her, glancing around the room to make sure nothing was out of place.

Mina watches him as she laughs in her head, as she prepares to use a scroll to escape once his back is completely turned from her.

The raven-haired male's eyes then land on the small box left on the bed, as it seems to have been left unopened. He goes over to it, inspecting every inch to make sure that there isn't any trace of evidence of Mina doing something to it. Seeing that there was nothing wrong, Itachi sighed in relief as he glances at Mina, before having his back completely turned from her as he goes to open it.

Mina grins, seeing it as he chance to flee before he sees the crime she has committed, and she quickly and quietly uses the scroll as a puff of smoke is left behind as she flees to her little haven, which is under her bed.

Itachi, not knowing that the purple-haired girl had left, was smiling to himself as he was going to eat some of his dango. Already tasting the first bite of one, he opens the lid happily before he ends up with disappointment. His red, sharingan eyes were wide in disbelief as all but a single dango was left in the box he ordered.

As he continued to stare in disbelief, he slowly reached in to grab the single dango as he noticed a little note that was under it while looking back to notice that Mina was gone. He then turns back to shakily take the note and begin to read it.

_Dear Itachi,_

_It seems that by now you must be in disbelief that there was only a single dango left in your box. Well, I was going to eat them all but I would have felt guilty to have not left any for you. So please, enjoy the final one because they are always the most delicious one…_

_Love, Mina  
_

He stares at the note, speechless as he glances at the now empty box, his single dango, and then at the not once more. He couldn't express is anger because the disbelief was just too much. He told her not to open it, but she did. She ate all but one, which was supposed to be the best one. Or so he thought…

Itachi quickly bites into what he has, before his eyes widen in horror as it was not the best piece of them all. He remembers exactly what the best piece tastes like, and this wasn't it. He then sees another note attached behind the note, and he quickly looks at it.

_P.S. Maybe that piece wasn't the best out of them all…I think I may have eaten it. Which is probably why it tasted really good and I didn't eat the one you most likely have bitten into…_

_Again, love, Mina  
_

Itachi's eye twitches as he drops the notes and the dango onto the floor. His face slowly twists into what a nightmare would look like, as he angrily scowls as his eyes burn with rage.

"**MINA!" **he yells out angrily, making everyone in the hideout jump from the yell that echoed throughout the entire hideout.

Mina laughs to herself, "Plan annoy an Uchiha: Dango thief has been a success."

"Hey, Mina…how do I get out of here again..?"

Mina pauses from her laughter, slowly turning to see that Kisame is under her bed as well. He looks at her, already eating on her new fish she had just gotten.

"Better not go out there for a while. A certain someone is pissed off…" She grins and chuckles.

Kisame shakes his head while grinning as well. "Let me guess…Itachi?"

"Bingo." She grins even more, listening to the destruction outside as Itachi is out looking for her.

* * *

**Yachiru: I'm sorry for not updating for a long time.**

**Mina: It's okay...but please keep updating!**

**Yachiru: I'll try my best. I just hope my writing is still good...**

**Mina: I'm sure it is! Now lets see who I get to annoy next for the next chapter! Ja Ne for now!  
**


End file.
